


My Fears Have Broken My Mind

by ShippyBich



Category: Leafy - Fandom, LeafyIsHere - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippyBich/pseuds/ShippyBich
Summary: This was my first fanfic that I ever wrote. Completed on December 11th, 2016! Let's just say that I hope I've come a long way...~~~~~Victim: Calvin VailAge: 16 yearsNationality: Swedish/AsianHair Color: AuburnEye Color: BrownHeight: 5'9Weight: 118 lbsSuspect: Gregory JacksonAge: 39 yearsNationality: WhiteHair Color: BrunetteEye Color: TealHeight: 5'11Weight: 155 lbsIf you know anything about the victim or suspect, please contact 911 immediately





	1. (Calvin's P.O.V)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I used to be a leafy stan. Yes I considered this a wonderful work of art when I first wrote it. Yes I realize how cringey this actually is. No I have never been in a mental hospital. Yes I am suprised my parents haven't disowned me yet. Yes I might still secretly be a leafy stan even though I realize his new content (and old, which I still love), is cancer. Yes I'm done with this repetitive "yes" authors note.

I woke up and checked my clock. 1:33 in the morning. Great. Now I wouldn't fall asleep for the rest of the night. I decided to kill some time and play some CS:GO. I grabbed my PlayStation 2 controller to turn it on. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. It was probably my mom telling me to turn the volume down. Not in a strict way though. My parents were never that ruly and never got mad or upset with me much. I opened the door. The person standing there was not my mom...


	2. (Calvin's P.O.V)

My eyes widened as the man grabbed and hauled me over his shoulder. I tried to scream for help but the man had his hand over my mouth. I tried kicking at his crotch to see if he would drop me down or atleast losen his grip but the man was unfazed. Now I was just desperately flailing hoping that my parents would possibly wake up. I kept flailing, thrashing my arms and legs until the man pulled something out of his pocket. A needle. I made a desperate attempt to move my neck away from the needle but then he stuck me with it. I felt drugged for a few seconds and then my vision went dark...


	3. (Calvin's P.O.V)

When I opened my eyes, I felt groggy and slightly drugged. I looked around at my surroundings; I was in a basement. There was a table to my left and a television to my right. I tried to get up but something was blocking my movements. It felt cold. Actually, my whole body felt cold. I looked down and saw that I was naked. And there were chains around my wrists and ankles. A slow rush of horror dawned upon me. I didn't need an explanation of what had happened. I already knew. I was kidnapped...and raped...


	4. (Calvin's P.O.V)

Feeling weak and helpless, I started to cry. I felt so violated. As my emotions swarmed through my head, my crying got more intense. Soon I was flat out sobbing. I stayed like that for a few minutes until I felt another presence watching me. I had a bad feeling who it was. I quickly shut myself up and slowly opened my eyes. It was the man. The man that had done all of this to me. I looked at him with big, fearful eyes. The man walked over to me. He was getting closer and closer. Then he was at the bed. "Pl-please don't r-rape me again," I whispered quietly. Tears started to flow down my cheeks again. The man went still. His eyes looked...sad. He sat down on the bed with me. "Hello," said the man. I shivered. His voice seemed so kind, yet like he was hiding something. I didn't speak. I was too afraid. "It's okay, you can speak," said the man. I decided to say a greeting, just in case he got mad if I didn't speak. I wouldn't want to know what happened if he got mad, especially at me. I couldn't control my nerves. I was tensed up, and my limbs looks like they were about to explode from being dead still. The man leant in a gave me a hug. He didn't try to pull anything like last night, he just...sat there. Tears started rolling down my face again, I didn't want him to touch me. I felt dirty and unclean, and he didn't need to add to that feeling. He then pulled a key out of his pocket, undoing the chains. The man pulled off of me and asked me if I wanted to talk. I slowly nodded my head. The man asked a question first. "May you tell me what your name is?" He asked. "C-Calvin," I responded. I figered answering his questions about me would be the way to go, I'd have less chance of getting hurt more than I had before. "It's okay, Calvin, you can ask me a question," said the man. I decided to ask what his name was, at an attempt to make the conversation somewhat normal to me. The man calmly said, "I can't." My face went into a curious expression, then quickly turned back. "Why did you kidnap me?" I whispered. I had hoped the man didn't hear it, but sure enough he did. His face contained a hint of sorrow and regret. "I can't tell you," he said. His voice wasn't angry or impatient, just...sad... It seemed this man held a lot of secrets...I wonder what he was hiding...and the more I can find, the higher percent chance I can escape...but what did I need to find?


	5. (Calvin's P.O.V)

"Would you like to eat something Calvin?" The man asked. Despite all that had just happened, I was starving so I answered, "yes." The man went into the room across from me and gave me my clothing. "You can change while I'm upstairs," he said. The man then smiled and went upstairs. I quickly got dressed. Atleast now I wouldn't feel as exposed... When he returned, he had an apple grasped in his hand. Not my favorite of things but it would do. The man walked over to me and handed me the apple. I took a bite out of it, relieved. "Thank you," I said quietly. "Your welcome," said the man. "Calvin, would you like to rest for awhile?" Asked the man. "Yes please," I responded. Rest. I could use it to think through my plans to escape. "Alright then," said the man. He leaned tucked me in and kissed my forehead. I tried to think about my ideas, but something was stopping me. The man just seemed so...soothing. He even kind of made me feel a bit...safe...but no! That's probably what he wants me to think. He could do anything to me! He could just be acting! I let the what ifs swim in my head for a little while but at the same time they all seemed so unreal. Who was this man and why was he treating me like this? How was I so soothed and comforted by a person who had done all those things to me? Questions slowly filtered out of my mind as I fell asleep...


	6. (Greg's P.O.V)

I had walked back upstairs quietly after Calvin had fallen asleep. My eyes were starting to well up with tears. I couldn't watch him sleep. It reminded me to much of the night before... I felt disgusted with myself. I physically, mentally and emotionally damaged such an innocent being, and I felt sick with myself for doing so. But I had to listen to her. I couldn't refuse. I had seen the murders of others commited by her. I know she wouldn't hesitate to put me into the same fate. But before I had never felt anything for the others. I had never felt so emotional around them. Calvin seemed special. And after seeing how wrecked he had been after I hurt him, I knew I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't hurt Calvin again. But I had another thing to worry about. I had to make sure she didn't hurt him. I had to keep her away from him! She would murder him in a heartbeat when the time came. Not a heartbeat...my wife didn't seem to have a heart...


	7. (Calvin's P.O.V)

I was laying down, groggy from just waking up. About 15 minutes later the man came down to say hello. I greeted him back. "Hey Calvin, would you like to eat something?" The man asked. I nodded my head, still to groggy to actually say anything. "Alright then, I'll be right back," he said. The man then went upstairs. A few minutes later, he came back down, carrying an orange. He handed it to me and I took a bite. My face scrunched up. The man smiled than chuckled a second. "Calvin, you forgot to peel the skin off the orange." "Well, that explains why it tastes bad," I responded, beginning to peel off the orange skin. I had a faint smile on my face. As I finished up the orange, The man asked, " do you want to watch something?" "Yes please," I said. I tried to be polite with everything I said to the man so he didn't get angry at me. A few entrails of my previous bad thoughts of the man still remained. The man turned on a Harry Potter movie. We watched silently. A little while into the fifth movie, I was starting to get tired. The last thing I remember is my head falling onto the man's shoulder as I closed my eyes...


	8. (Greg's P.O.V)

I looked at the head of the sleeping boy on my shoulder. I would have left by now, but Calvin looked so sound, and I didn't want to wake him up. How did I care so much about this boy? Why has he affected me when the other victims have not? What was Calvin turning me into? I looked over again and smiled. Calvin looked so adorable when he was sleeping. So adorable, so innocent...but I remembered I had taken that away...I had to tell him. He needed to know. It didn't have to be now, or tomorrow, or the day after that, but he needed to know. I had to tell Calvin my story...


	9. (Calvin's P.O.V)

I had started getting less uncomfortable with the man. Over the passing time, we became good friends. I still kept my occasional guard up, but lately I hadn't felt the need to. Whether it was Stockholm Syndrome causing this or not, I wasn't sure. Sometimes I even felt happy. Something I never would have expected from living in a basement for two weeks. The man seemed nice, I was adapting to my surroundings, everything was okay...until it was not...

 


	10. (Calvin's P.O.V)

Me and the man were sitting on the bed watching a Divergent movie. The man paused the movie and asked, "Can we talk?" "Sure," I responded. The man then said, "Calvin...its time I tell you everything."


	11. (Calvin's P.O.V)

"Okay Calvin, I'll start from the beginning. I am Greg Jackson. Me and my wife work as a team. She tells me who to kidnap and what to do to them, and I do as she says. Calvin...she makes me do these things..." Greg trailed off, looking guilty. I stayed silent, waiting for him to speak again. "Calvin, my wife told me to kidnap you. And..." Greg paused, then whispered, "rape you." He looked sick as he whispered it. I was quiet and intentive, seeing he had more to say. "But Calvin, after I saw how damaged you were after that night, I couldn't do it anymore Calvin. I...I just couldn't hurt you again Calvin. You were to fragile. Too innocent. Calvin...I'm sorry," He said. I took a moment to analyze everything Greg had just said. Suddenly I felt a rush of anger. "Okay then. If your wife makes you do it then why didn't you get help? Why didn't you say something to someone? Why didn't you try to save anyone?!?" I said, my voice rising with every sentence. Greg looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Calvin...I did," he said. Greg then preceded to pull up his shirt until he got to his shoulder. "Calvin...this is what happened after she found out. After she found out I had been trying to get help. After she figured out that I had tried to save the victims. This is what happens when I defy her," he said weakly. I looked at his shoulder to see a bullet hole. Greg's wife...had shot him...


	12. (Calvin's P.O.V)

It had all made sense at this point. Greg had been shot for disobeying his wife. That's why he couldn't get help. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. "I'm sorry," I said as I leaned over to hug Greg. "It's okay Calvin, you wouldn't have known," Greg responded. We sat there together, embracing. I swore I could have heard Greg murmer something along the lines of " I love you". I never thought to this day I'd say it back...


	13. (Greg's P.O.V)

I had just told Calvin that I loved him. Not in a sexual way. Not in a romantic way. I loved Calvin like he was my son. And I would protect him with everything I had.


	14. (Calvin's P.O.V)

Greg had went back upstairs. I was on the bed, lost in space. Until I heard two voices. One was Greg's. The other was a female voice I had never heard before. They were bickering. Then I realized that if one voice was Greg's...then the other was his wife's...


	15. (Calvin's P.O.V)

"What have you been doing with him Greg?" Asked his wife. "Everything you said," Said Greg. I had been listening intently to their argument until Greg said something else... "In fact, I lied to him. I made him believe things so he wouldn't get suspicious. I made him think I cared about him so he would trust me!" Greg said. I stopped listening. My eyes were wide and cold. Everything Greg had said was a lie? Greg had lied to me? But the bullet hole? No, he could have easily applied that with some kind of makeup. Everything Greg had told me was a lie. He had never been on my side. I despised him with each growing second. I started to boil with rage. Then I stopped. I wasn't mad anymore...I was scared. If Greg had lied...then he could kill me at any minute now. I had to escape...but how?


	16. (Calvin's P.O.V)

I had decided I would escape tomorrow night. I had been nice to Greg so he wouldn't get suspicious. It was evening and I was napping, resting my head on his shoulder. Little did he know I was pretending to sleep. I had waited for him to leave and then waited for about an hour. This was it. I was gonna escape this hell. I tiptoed upstairs, careful not to make any noise. I appeared in a room that seemed to be the kitchen. I walked through the door to the left that went to the den. There was a door leading outside. And keys on the coffee table. Idiots. I tiptoed over and grabbed for the keys. I felt a presence watching me. I turned around slowly, expecting to see Greg. I did not see him...Greg's wife was standing there, watching me...


	17. (Calvin's P.O.V)

What am I doing?!? I need to get out of here NOW! Somehow I couldn't seem to unglue my eyes from the figure standing in front of me. I looked at her with wide eyes and she did the same. Suddenly I went to grab the keys. My fingers had grasped them and-I gasped. She had tackled me. I tried to reach the keys until I felt a swipe across my wrist. Blood was trickling out. She had cut me. I went dead still. "Oh Calvie," she cooed, "Good boys don't escape. You'll have to be punished." She had a menacing glare in her eyes as she drew her knife closer and closer to my face. Soon I started to feel a growing pain on the left side of my face. She was cutting into me, going deeper and deeper with her knife. Tears rolled down my face along with silent crying. She lightly drew the knife down my throat, enough for me to feel but not enough to bleed. She suddenly raised the knife up by my chest. I knew what she was gonna do next. She was about to plunge the knife into my heart-she was pulled off of me. I looked over to see...Greg...


	18. (Greg's P.O.V)

My wife had went downstairs. I had been sitting in bed, thinking about what I had done. I had lied. I had betrayed. I had completely made it all up. I played her like a fool. I had risked it all for Calvin. I loved him and would give up my own life to protect him-BANG! I heard a sound of something falling. I decided to go downstairs to see what it was...


	19. (Calvin's P.O.V)

Greg had pulled her off of me and they were fighting. I stared in horror. "What the hell are doing Calvin, RUN!" Greg screamed. I quickly grabbed the keys and ran out the door. What I had saw next permanently scarred me. I watched Greg get decapitated. Greg was dead. Because of me. Greg had given himself up so I could escape. He had been telling me the truth this whole time...


	20. (Calvin's P.O.V)

I had ran and ran. I had no idea were I was. It had been hours since I had just escaped. I was lost. I didn't know what to do. I had watched my only source of comfort get murdered. And he did it all for me. I curled up into a ball and started sobbing. My sobs starting getting violent and then...and then...


	21. (Calvin's P.O.V)

I was shaken awake by a police officer. "Tell me what you remember from last night-wait a minute! Your that kid everyone's been looking for!" She said in shock, "are you Calvin Lee Vail?" I nodded my head. "Okay, can you tell me everything that happened?" She asked. I told her what had happened since I had been taken. Even last night... "I'm so sorry honey," she said with pity and understanding. I had gotten into police car and she took me down to the station. She hadn't tried to make conversation and I was grateful for that. It had taken about three hours to get to the police station in Salt Lake City. My mother ran up and embraced me. She was crying. My father even looked distraught. When we had gotten home, I had been told to do whatever I felt like. My parents had severely missed me, but knew when it was not the time to get all snugly. Especially since they knew I had been raped only a few weeks before. I decided to take a nap. Hopefully it would clear out my thoughts. Because I had a lot of thoughts that needed some clearing out...


	22. Epilogue (Calvin's P.O.V)

It had been two years. Two years since I was kidnapped. Two years since I was raped. Two years since I had watched Greg get murdered. But hey, Greg's wife had been arrested...heh... A lot of things have changed about me since then. I was now asexual and very reclusive. I was afraid now. I had been seeing different therapists to help with my anxiety, but it wouldn't truly go away. I always locked the doors at night. I never tried to make new friends. I was too shy. In my crowd of current family and friends, I felt alone a lot of the time. But despite all those things, I knew I was loved. I had family and friends that loved me. And I would protect those things and make sure they were never taken away like Greg was. Despite all those things, I strived to stay determined. Because if I continued to be the way I've been, my nightmares would take over me. But if I continued to fix myself and try to come out of my shell, than I would win my game of life. And I loved to win.


	23. Author's Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: The author's note you are about to read was the original one from wattpad.

Hello, I just wanted to give a shoutout to those who read my story. Sorry if it was too twisted, I don't usually make stories based on this kind of stuff. I'm actually surprised with the support I've gotten, I didn't think people would like this so much. And well, if you do like this, then your probably a little fucked in the head (sorta joking). But anyway, I really appreciate the support on this story, especially the people who stuck with this the whole way through. I'll probably be starting a new fanfic soon, so be on the lookout for that (yay self promotion). Btw the weird ass cover is from D1rtyFrank, so a shout out to them to. Thanks for reading! :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does this fic have 2k reads again?


End file.
